kingdomheartsoriginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe
Joe is a Kingdom Hearts OC (Original Character) by Captainface on deviantArt. He refers to himself a traveling knight but he also is someone who frequently help friends. He is consider an "apprentice" to keyblade weilders and masters, but he prefers to simply help out those in need of help. Personality Joe is a friendly guy when he gets to know a person. He may start slowly at first introducting, but he's a good friendly person at heart. Joe cares for his friends and family and makes all sorts of sacrifcies for them, even willing to go far lengths to help or save those he cares for. He is polite in general, respecting others for who they are, regardless of status. He can be a patient person for those he cares for, sometimes waiting a long while for things to work out, even being durable to help distract others in battle. However, for those that hurt him or his friends/family he can be cold or harsh to the person as he is defensive of those he cares for. In addition Joe can hard-headed or downright stubborn on some issues which does not go well with his defensiveness of friends. In addition, he does not take failure as well as others, sometimes overreacting to it. He can be calmed down thought and if comforted he will recover easily Another detail about his personality is that he has a bit of intelligence, using a logical mindset and a lot of common knowledge, which helps him be a problem-solver, sometimes even a good negotiator. While this may be good, the intelligence doesn't necessarily transfer to knowledge in Magic, but he does know enough to get him by, even adapt forms in different worlds. A couple of quirks/strange habits he has includes sometimes puting a toothpick in his mouth, rubbing hair at times of nervousness ( but it's not very common), and his leg shakes if sitting for while, due to him trying to control some hyperness or activeness. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Reading, his friends, training, swimming, chocolate, ice cream, light, music. Dislikes: Too much darkness, heartless, snakes, rude/bad people, Larxene (hates her with a passion), being called Joey strangely Fears: Snakes(incident in childhood made him afraid), loss of friends and family, failing. Appearence Normal Joe was born as a blonde hair, blue eyed boy, and although it can be seen as blonde, his hair is slightly darker now, so it's better to describe his hair color as "dirty blonde." He likes to keep his hair neat, smooth, and not too long, just about averagely cut. He's fairly tall, at 6 feet and 2-3 inches (1.878 meters). Currently he has no significant scars or marks on him. He typically wears blue jeans/pants with a belt, a pair of dark/navy blue shoes, and a white shirt covered by a blue overjacket with short sleeves that have a "AA" on the sleeves and on the back of the jacket. The AA is a reference to a series a friend, Stormstrife16, created called Airwings Academy, in which a design was made for him in that and the outfit was to the creator's liking a lot. A few other tidbits include a band he wears on his left arm which contains a reminder of his family, a necklace he wears under his shirt of a J overlapping a P. The design was used by his father and grandfather for the family (based on real life as well) and Joe liked it and decided to carry on the design. It seems special to him as well, as his sword put the same design on when Joe first got his weapon. He also wears glasses, but depending on what world he goes to the glasses may not appear there and his world form may adapt his vision for him to be able to see appropriately, such as when going to places as Atlantica or the Pridelands. He does know how to fight without them, but he seems to always have them intact, despite having a backup pair or two. World Forms Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep During the events of Birth By Sleep, Joe was just a young boy learning the universe around him. Though at the same time his weapons that he would come to use, the Apprentice weapons, were forged. The weapons were actually created by Eraqus as a fall-back plan for if the number of keyblade weilders reached a critically low amount. They were meant to help teach a person about what it meant to help protect the balance between Light and Darkness, protect others, and even a few steps into what it means to be a keybearer. In addition, Eraqus used the weapons also for the training of his pupils. When Leon and company fled to Traverse Town, he became friends with them and helped them out how he could when fighting off the heartless Kingdom Hearts In the few weeks before Sora gained the Keyblade, Joe gained the Apprentice weapons. The weapons were meant to help train a person into becoming a Keyblade wielder and even help protect any wielders that were alive. He eventually would run into Sora when he gained the weapons and traveled with Sora in protecting the worlds. During these travels, he learned about the story of the apprentice weapons and how it was suppose to help him become a keyblade wielder. Joe, after learning the story of the weapons, was hesitant. He liked helping others with the weapons, but seeing Sora and others wield Keyblades with ease made him feel he didn’t deserve such. He instead wanted to embrace the “apprentice” status and help others however they needed. Chain of Memories WIP Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days WIP Kingdom Hearts 2 WIP Dream Drop Distance WIP Kingdom Hearts Originals Canon WIP Relationships Family Friends Trivia *Originally, Joe was suppose to be on the same island as Sora, Riku, and Kairi, but as time passed, it was decided to make him from Traverse Town because of a fondness to the area from the creator. Category:Original Character Category:Warrior Category:Light Category:Traverse Town Resident Category:Somebody Category:Fan-made